satellite mind
by MimixIshidax
Summary: For him, she had always been have but never hold.


-x-

He _hated_ parties.

And he was sure that he was probably one of the only eighteen year old males to feel that way, but anything that required forced mingling was on the absolute bottom of his to do list.

But his girlfriend was just so freaking well liked that he had no choice but to accompany her to these stupid parties once in a while or risk an argument that he wanted to have even less than he wanted to come to this stupid party.

Of course, he wished he had accepted the invitation to go to that stupid tennis team mixer she had been invited to last week, because then he would have been able to avoid this week's social engagement.

Mimi freaking Tachikawa's princess birthday party extravaganza.

And God, what he would have given to skip this.

Not just because the girl had invited the entire phone book, but also because he tended to get real fuzzy brained and tongue tied around the brunette lately.

And he hated that too.

He wasn't meant to have these kind of feeling towards her, for her.

Sure, they'd had a summer fling a few months ago, but he had thought he walked away from that clean.

Sora had come back from Europe, they'd gotten back together and Mimi never brought up the fact that they had basically spent an entire summer in her bedroom, so neither did he.

What was worse, was the brunette was perfectly normal around him. Her usual pleasantries and quick quips included.

Not a lick of jealousy.

Not a hint of envy.

But no remorse either.

It was as if it never happened.

And at first, he was so thankful for that, because truly he was expecting a fallout of nuclear proportions.

But it never came and the more comfortable he got with the rug underneath him, the more he wondered why the hell it hadn't been pulled out yet.

Why was she so okay with being just a summer fling?

Why didn't it mean anything to her?

Why didn't he mean anything to her?

But most importantly, why did he care about any of it?

It was best case scenario, cake and consumption.

So why was he so incredibly pissed off about it all the time?

Sora chatted animatedly with one of the girls on her tennis team and he sullenly drank from the cup that was given to him by the redhead as his eyes continued to drift around the room then cut to the door every time it opened.

He knew Mimi liked to be late (after all, it was only fashionable) but his eyes fell on the time and it was nearing midnight.

This was much, even for Mimi.

He was both dreading her entrance and longing for it in equal measure.

Which served his ire, because why was he hanging on bated breath every time the french doors to her home opened.

It was just like Mimi to be late to her own party at her own house.

Where could she even be?

"Oh! They're outside!" Came Miyako's excited exclamation. "Someone get the lights!" She instructed hurriedly.

Suddenly, the room went dark and the only sounds were hushed breathing and nervous whispers.

The doors opened and everyone was on their feet, " _Surprise_!" Noise makers and confetti poppers were opened as the guests went to greet the birthday girl.

Sora included, who excitedly went over to the brunette, gift in hand.

Yamato stayed where he was, glued to his place by the window.

His cup raised to his mouth, eyes just barely looking over the rim.

He wished he could look somewhere, anywhere else. But it was so incredibly futile he didn't even try.

She was like the sun, so incredibly beautiful she commanded everyone's gaze, but burned so bright it hurt to stare.

He did it anyway.

She was shining, as usual, a gold dress that only she could have pulled off (on anyone else, it would have looked cheap, but God, Mimi made everything look like diamonds.) Her hair falling down her back like a cascade of chestnut colored waves. Her porcelain skin flawless from her face to those irresistible legs to the perfectly manicured toes she had in a pair of strappy heels.

She was a vision.

A goddess.

The devil herself.

And when he finally tore his eyes away from the girl who shone brighter than all the stars in the sky without trying, his eyes fell on the arm that was tangled around her delicate waist.

And who that arm belonged to.

Like being doused by a bucket of ice cold water.

 _Taichi Yagami._

And by the way she leaned into him, the possessive gaze he held over her, it was obvious this was not a friendly escort.

They were together.

And when she looked up at him, he knew.

He'd seen that look before.

They were fucking.

But it was more than that, a lot more.

And for some fucking reason, that drove him crazy.

He felt like throwing this warm drink in Yagami's smug face.

He wanted to tell the guy how he sucked as a leader and that he was loud for no reason and that he didn't really like him all that much.

And the hardest part of it was that he really didn't feel those things until this very moment.

Because Tai had been a lot of things to him over the years, but never this.

Never competition.

Not for a girl.

Maybe at a time, Sora, but was that ever really a competition?

He had known Sora's feelings for him since they were children.

And he knew Tai's feelings for Sora, but he never really took them seriously.

But it was different, with Mimi, he felt a claim.

She wasn't supposed to be draped on Yagami's arm like some kind of trophy.

She was meant to be his, writhing under him, looking at him with adoration, in ecstasy.

It was so selfish, he wanted to throw up.

But he couldn't look away.

It was literally killing him to watch the public display, as Tai leaned in for an unashamed open mouth kiss, but he refused to look away.

He was a martyr that way.

And jeez, did the guy have to stick his tongue all the way down her throat? Was he going to mount her in front of the entire party next?

It was pathetic.

And disgusting.

He never understood this alpha male behavior to piss on something to claim it as your own.

He had never felt the need to mark his territory all over Sora.

But if it had been Mimi, right now in this moment, he couldn't say he wouldn't be doing the same thing.

With as good as she looked and every male with a working appendage staring at her the way he was.

Yeah, he would be doing the same fucking thing.

But that didn't mean he wanted to see it.

And it didn't mean he didn't hate it.

Finally, Mimi met his eyes and when she did he held her gaze with an ice (blue) grip. He would be damned if he let her look away from him.

She would have no choice but to acknowledge him and everything that was unsaid but hung in the spaces between them.

She would have to stare into his eyes and be forced to remember every stolen moment, every breathless kiss, every guttural moan that had torn from her throat and every time she screamed out his name.

She would be forced to feel his ghost on her lips and between her legs and on her skin.

Sora looked between Mimi and Yamato, eyes narrowed for a moment as she tried to understand the intensity between them. What was it that made him act so skittish around the brunette these days?

For most of their lives, he had been so indifferent, polite, but wholly indifferent.

But something had changed.

He could hardly stand to be around her. But concurrently never took his eyes off her.

And she had chalked it up to his usual moodiness, maybe he wasn't getting along with his dad.

But it was getting harder and harder to ignore.

Mimi ripped her gaze from the blonde's, effortlessly slipping back into the conversation and throwing her head back in laughter.

She was nothing if not a social butterfly.

And on days where it was all about her, like her birthday, (but most every other day too) it was especially easy to be her normal, glowing, bright self.

But his gaze made her stomach churn and not in a way she liked. The way he stared at her made her feel things she had long since promised herself she wouldn't think about. And when she met those ocean blue eyes she could have sworn her legs were going to give out under the scrutiny of his penetrating gaze.

She swallowed down her drink, vowing to avoid him the rest of this party.

After all, she was with Tai now and she wanted this to work.

Tai was everything she had ever wanted in a guy.

Funny, chivalrous, athletic, came from a good family, had money, a good future.

He was easy on the eyes too.

And when she saw the two of them together in pictures or in the mirror, she was proud at the couple they made.

They fit.

She had taken too long to realize it.

But he was meant for her and her him.

Yamato Ishida and his stupid blue eyes weren't going to change any of that.

And just because she knew he was looking, she reached up and kissed the crook of Tai's neck slowly.

Tai cut his eyes to his girlfriend, a slow shiver making its way up his spine.

Mimi relished the reaction, subtly shifting in place to speak to Miyako who was on her other side all in an effort to rub her backside against the front of his pants.

His entire body went rigid, so she did it again.

But this time, she threw a devilish glance over her shoulder.

And when Tai snaked an arm around her waist, she made sure to smirk at Yamato just for a millisecond, so he knew everything she was doing was deliberate.

So he would fucking _feel it._

Tai pulled her back against him, so her back was flush against his chest. "You're making it hard for me to work the room, princess." His voice was gravelly in her ear.

And all it did send heat pooling into core.

As the party began to disperse a bit, giving Mimi and Tai a bit of room, Mimi swiveled around and put her arms around Tai's neck. "I'm the only one you need to work tonight." She smiled wickedly.

Tai walked slowly until her back hit a wall behind her. Over his shoulder, she met Yamato's eyes once more.

Tai bent down, his mouth covering hers in an instant. His hands expertly hanging off her hips as he pressed himself into her. When his tongue snaked into her mouth, she let out a small (somewhat exaggerated) moan into his mouth, grinding her hips into his.

She opened her eyes when Tai's mouth dropped to her neck. From across the room she made sure to emote her pleasure, mouth slightly popped open, squeezing her eyes shut as Tai ran his tongue over her hot flesh.

Yamato held her gaze from across the room, refusing to move, refusing to look away.

And for some reason, that fucking turned her on.

She pulled Tai back to her mouth by the hair, "My room. _Now_." Her eyes clouded over as she all but demanded him.

Tai needed no prodding, grabbing her by the hand and leading her up the stairs in a hurry.

Matt felt the pit in his stomach coil into something much more sinister. He tipped back the rest of his drink, before guzzling down a second cup in seconds.

In that time, Sora came and stood beside him. "Well that didn't take long." She laughed.

But he barely acknowledged her.

"Tai and Mimi, I mean." She elaborated further. "He just kind of whisked her into the bedroom, wonder if we'll see them for the rest of the night." She kept looking over at him, trying to gauge some kind of reaction.

But Yamato was known for his poker face.

He gave nothing away, even to her.

"Kind of rude to bail on your own party, but Mimi never did play by anyone's rules but her own." She kept talking, mostly because facing what hung in the silence was just too much for her.

When Yamato finally turned to her, he barely spoke five words. "I'm going to the bathroom." And he didn't wait for an answer.

He didn't want one.

He just followed a familiar path up the spiral staircase, counting the steps as he did, remembering each time he had traveled this route to go into Mimi's bedroom this summer.

And he didn't hear Sora when she said there was bathrooms downstairs.

He didn't care.

He threw open the one he knew connected with her bedroom.

And he listened with agony and disgust and self loathing washing over him in turns.

 _Flashback of a feeling  
_ _Sick sense of calling  
_ _I heard you fuck through the wall  
_ _I heard you fuck_

It was eternities, he was sure he had lived lifetimes when he finally heard her bedroom door squeak open.

"I'm going to freshen my makeup." Her voice was muffled by the wall between them. "I'll meet you downstairs." She giggled.

"God, you're fucking amazing. You know that." He heard Tai croon.

"I do."

He heard the bedroom door close as Tai's heavy footsteps walked past the bathroom and then down the stairs.

When Mimi's walked into her bathroom, she didn't look even remotely surprised to see him. Instead, she just tightened the silk belt around her robe that barely covered her mid thigh.

Yamato glared at her, face set in a mean scowl, shoulders squared and jaw jumping.

It didn't scare her in the slightest.

It made her laugh.

"What's up?" She asked coolly, brushing past him to get to the sink.

The faucet turned on, water splashing in the sink the only noise in the room. "How do you like the party?" She continued. "Didn't think you'd show, it's not really you scene. But since you did, how is it?" She asked again.

"You'd know if you were down there." His mouth barely moved as he said it.

Mimi dried her hands on a towel. "True." She admitted. "Where's the old ball and chain?" She pulled a makeup bag from the bottom drawer of her bathroom vanity.

"Somewhere." He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but before he could stop himself he had her wrists pinned above her head, her back against the shower door.

She picked her gaze up to match his.

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled.

" _Me_?" A mirthless laugh escaped her. "Do you see yourself right now?" She cut her eyes to his hands. "What the fuck are _you_ doing?"

"With Tai." He clarified pointedly.

"In there?" She nodded her head towards the bedroom.

"In general."

"Dating." She said easily.

"Why is it so easy?"

She grinned, "Because I want it to be." She said. "Because Tai _makes_ things easy."

"And I didn't?"

"You just made things complicated, I don't care for complicated." She said levelly.

"If I uncomplicated things?"

"How?" She humored him.

"I'll leave Sora." He said it so quickly, so assuredly.

For once, she had nothing to say.

He was satisfied.

But it didn't last long, "What makes you think I want that?" She wriggled her wrists free of him.

"The fact that you were thinking of me when you were with him." He said with such confidence she nearly tripped over her own feet.

Mimi shoved him aside, "You're delusional." She maintained.

She went back over to the mirror, he came and stood behind her as she dabbed on her lipstick. "He doesn't know you like I do." he said to her reflection.

She pursed her lips together a few times, "Better than you do, actually." She gave him a sweet smile. "Sorry." She shrugged.

He was undeterred. "You're lying." He smirked.

"And you're so freaking jealous it's borderline psychotic." She snapped, beginning to feel her patience wear thin.

Yamato's smirk just widened.

"Leave Sora, don't leave her. The fuck do I care." She continued hotly. "What you do with your time is none of my business and vice versa. Get over whatever kink you have for me and move the fuck on, Ishida."

"I can't." He admitted, "I can't stop thinking about you." He wouldn't let her leave without hearing this.

She started this, all of it, by giving him every opportunity to watch her and yearn for her.

"Well, that's too bad. Coz I sure as _hell_ stopped thinking about you." She scoffed, pulling out her mascara.

"Who are you trying to convince?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm with Tai now, I love him." She continued as if he hadn't asked her a very valid question. "You're not gonna ruin that for me."

"I'm not trying to. I'm just trying to make things right." He argued.

"Either way, I don't care. You had your chance, Ishida." She opened the adjoining door that led to her bedroom.

He hung in the door frame as she stepped out of her robe.

HIs heart hammered against his chest as all the blood vessels in his body sent it pumping in one direction.

She slipped back into her dress with the lithe movement of a jungle cat, her hair falling over one shoulder as she looked over it and at him. "Zip me up."

He walked over with purpose, making sure to stand as close behind her as he could without them physically touching. He put one hand on her zipper, one finger traveling the length of her spine until he reached the nape of her neck. His palm skated over the smooth skin between her shoulders. He pulled the zipper up slowly, one hand tracing the curve that started beneath her breast and ended on her hip.

Once zipped, she stepped out of his embrace and stood facing him.

He held her hazel eyes before moving centimeters closer with each passing moment and it wasn't until he hovered over her lips that she barely closed the distance. "Nice try." She breathed against his mouth. "But I meant what I said."

"But hey, If you want you can bring Sora up to one of these bedrooms and take care of... _that_." She offered, giving a pointed glance to the bulge in his pants.

If he was embarrassed he sure as hell didn't show it, instead he just moved closer to her as his lips dropped to her ear. "I'd rather hear you fuck through the wall."

Because he knew as well as she did that it was him she was thinking of.

 _When I'm bored  
I send vibrations, in your direction  
From a satellite mind..._

-x-

A/N: Dude, I have no idea what this is. It's a freaking plot bunny run wild. Obviously it's entirely inspired by this metric song called Satellite Mind, it's literally all I listened to while writing this thing.

Fair warning, it's literally unedited except spell check. I wrote this literally in one-shot (it's how I write all my one shots), it's three am and I just had to get this out because I knew if I didn't I couldn't finish it or post it. And I just wanted to. Depending on the feedback I get from this and if inspiration strikes again I might possibly turn this into something a little longer (maybe like a two shot or something)

But, yeah. I don't know what the hell this is but if you can figure it out, leave me a review, lol.

In all seriousness, let me know what ya'll thought and yes, I'm working on ASB. It'll happen, it's coming along.

Thanks for reading and supporting me always, love you guys!


End file.
